


Just My Luck

by karisinning



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Couple, F/M, Love, anotherlife, falcogrice, gabibraun, soulmatesAU, teenagelove, timeescape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karisinning/pseuds/karisinning
Summary: One summer, Gabi and Falco are having the time of their lives until a certain incident happens. That accident just happens to be a car crash, in which Falco is left severely injured. As a result, he is taken to a hospital where he is later pronounced dead. Gabi is now left heartbroken and in a terrible state. Days later after Falco’s death, Gabi comes to visit him by his bedside. Suddenly, an incredible thing happens. A miracle. Falco awakens, he has come back to life. After his return, Falco starts to recover and can finally leave the ER. Everything is back to normal. But, is it? Time has passed and Falco is fully back to his normal self. Until one day, Falco gets involved in another incident. But this time, it’s different. Will he recover the second time? What caused him to get hurt once again? Could it be bad luck? Who really knows..
Relationships: Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Just My Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates AU based on Falco and Gabi’s relationship within the Attack On Titan’s anime show.

(First chapter will be posted next month!)


End file.
